


[Fanart] The Girlsquad

by hjertetssunnegalskap (Crazyheart)



Series: Doodles and Paintings [28]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Acrylics, Fanart, Gen, My sketchbook, The girlsquad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-15 04:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19604341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazyheart/pseuds/hjertetssunnegalskap
Summary: A new painting in my sketchbook! Amira and the girls! <3





	[Fanart] The Girlsquad

**Author's Note:**

> I love my sketchbook, it's just nice to fill it with art and scribbles. It’s tricky to get the details right when it’s so small, but I do my best.


End file.
